


The Death of a True Hero

by lucy_wf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And idk what I'm doing, Battle Against a True Hero, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Determination (Undertale), Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genocide, Genocide Frisk, I'm new to this stuff, Monster Dust (Undertale), POV Frisk, POV Third Person, The Undying, Undertale Genocide Route, Violence, no beta we die like men, no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_wf/pseuds/lucy_wf
Summary: My personal take on Undyne's genocide battle. A great fight that deserves more LOVE. =)





	The Death of a True Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I'm posting this, but oh well. If someone does read it, please keep in mind that I'm not a good writer and English isn't my first language. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> (if people like this, i might write more stuff in the future. feel free to tell me why that's a horrible idea in the comments.)

_“And with that power…_

_This world will live on…!”_

 

The human stood above the pile of dust, torn notebook in hand, and took off their cloudy glasses. They stared down at the remains of what had been their greatest challenge up until then, their breath still shallow and their heart still running wild. They had certainly not expected to face a monster with determination on their side, and it had proven very difficult to beat someone with the power to come back from the grave.

The first time they had attempted to kill that pathetic excuse for a monster, that little whelp that insisted on standing in their way, and had struck her down instead, they had been convinced that would be it. The child had been disappointed – they had expected a good fight against such a strong warrior – and they had scoffed at the monster fading away in front of them, who had wasted her chance to stop the human just to save that worthless little kid.

Little had they known that they would get a fight beyond all their expectations.

It was ironic, in a way. The human had not been prepared to fight someone with a power similar to theirs, even if it was just a fraction of what they could do. Coming across such a formidable enemy, they had been completely taken aback, which had cost them a painful death at the hands of their adversary – the first of many.

Confronted with such power, the human child had despaired. They had come back again and again, FIGHTing their opponent with all their might, but to no avail. She had been incredibly resilient, taking every hit as if it were nothing, and never slowing down the speed of her own attacks. To make it even worse, she had not spoken a word since the beginning of the battle, staring down at the child facing her with such determination, judgement, and even disgust in her eye that it had become almost unbearable to look at her.

But they always had been very determined.

They had kept on coming back, time after time. They had memorised her attacks, which side the spears she threw would come from, when she would turn their soul green and then red again. They had fallen, once, twice, and many more times. But each time they had come back, they had survived just a little longer. Just one more attack. Just one more turn. And every time, they would strike her again, bring her health down just a little more.

And this had kept on going, for so long the human had lost track of time… until finally, finally, they had done it. They had delivered the final blow, and they watched in disbelief as the monster before them, at last defeated, struggled to deliver her final words.

Even in death, she had smiled, her grin wider than ever before as she declared her unfaltering hope. She had told the child that the Royal Scientist would have warned the king by then, and that he would have harnessed the power of the souls of the six fallen humans. Confidently, she had stated that they would never be able to defeat the godlike being he would have become; that the world would live on, thanks to this unfathomable power.

And then her melting body had faded away, nothing but dust remaining of the once mighty warrior.

The human stood there for a long time, catching their breath, allowing their heart time to slow down. They were unsure of whether the late monster’s threat had been real or just a bluff, a last try to scare them into stopping their killing spree. Truth be told, they doubted the scientist would have the initiative to warn the king; if she had witnessed the fight, she would probably be too grief-stricken to even leave her lab. Either way, they knew this would not stop them. Not now, when they had already come so far.

Watching the dust start to get carried away by the wind, the child reflected on the nature of the obstacle they had just overcome. She had been a formidable fighter, of course, but nothing less was to be expected from the captain of the Royal Guard. Moreover, they had already known the fiery and fierce spirit of the monster warrior… from previous lives.

No, what really baffled them was the unbelievable determination they had seen in the soldier’s eyes, in her speech, in her actions. The sheer strength and force of will necessary to overcome death itself. The human had never thought they would witness something like that in a monster, especially knowing the fate of the Royal Scientist’s test subjects: their bodies melting, barely even recognizable anymore, locked away in her lab’s basement. Somehow, she had managed to handle that power, turning her into an unbelievably strong warrior.

And that was not all. Listening to her speech, to what made her able to successfully undergo her transformation, the child had understood why the monsters saw her as a heroine. She had represented all their hopes, all their dreams. She had been the Spear of Justice, uniting every monster in a fight that would decide the fate of them all. And, upon realizing the true nature of whom she was facing, she had deemed them too evil, too ruthless to even be a human – despite the hatred she felt for the species – and she had taken it upon herself to protect both monsterkind, her race, and humankind, the one she despised. The warrior had realized that she was fighting for the whole world: not for the Underground, not for the surface, but for the Earth. And the Earth refused to die, everyone lending her their voices and their own hope and determination.

Yes, she had definitely been something special. A real heroine, battling for her people. What the child had just gone through… it had undeniably been a battle against a true hero.

And the human, despite how twisted and unfeeling they were, could not help but to respect and admire her. After all, she had been the only one who had been able to put up a fight against them, the only one who could challenge them and oppose their power.

As the pile of dust resting on the wooden planks of the bridge got smaller and smaller, fading away in the wind, the human child felt something going down their back. Something that felt too much like guilt and remorse. But they quickly shook off the sensation, tearing their eyes from the heroine’s remains and slowly walking down the bridge, away from the testimony of their cruelty.

Listening to their footsteps echo in the distance, in the dimly lit cavern, the child kept going, past the bridge, past the arena where they had faced the soldier in so many lives before. Past the dampness and tranquillity of Waterfall, and into the blazing Hotland. The electronic sign that usually welcomed visitors to the region was turned off, the letters dark and immobile.

The human child kept walking, past the predictably empty sentry station, past the water cooler that had been so important to show mercy on previous runs, until they finally reached the Royal Scientist’s lab. And, in front of it, the manifestation of their determination: the Save Point.     

*** 40 left.**


End file.
